The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic shielding for preventing interference on surrounding electric circuits or apparatus by an electromagnetic field. The present invention is more particularly related to a connecting terminal or member for connecting a ground pattern formed on a printed circuit board to an electromagnetic shield.